I'd Lie
by JuaNYChica
Summary: Short one shot about Hermione denying her feelings for Harry. Inspired by the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter J.K.R does.

A/N: Hi Guys!! This story just came into my head while listening to the song I'd Lie By Taylor Swift. I Hope you guys like it. Reviews Make my Day!!! LOL. And as always loads of Thanks to my Beta Swishandflick31.

I'd Lie

I love it when he smiles like that, and the way his eyes light up when he _does _smile. I don't think that anyone has ever noticed, but me. I've had _everything_ about him memorized for a very long time. It's a bit silly, I must admit, but when you love someone so much, you can't help but learn everything about them. You learn everything for their favorite foods, right down to their favorite color.

He is oblivious to the fact that I'm hopelessly in love with him. It's really not the way that things are supposed to go. He _is_ my best friend, after all. The feelings that I have for him are supposed to be forbidden.

But the fact that he is oblivious to the fact that I am in love with him doesn't mean that others are. Ginny is a perfect example of this.

--

"_Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked while we were sitting alone in her room during the summer. _

"_Sure, Gin. What's up? " I closed my book and looked at my friend. _

"_Do you like Harry?" she asked, eyeing me. _

"_Don't be silly," I said. "He is my best friend, and nothing more; he is like a brother to me." I lied; I completely and utterly lied. _

"_Its just I see the way that you look at Harry, and, well, I got the feeling that you liked him. I wouldn't be mad, though, if you did. He and I are over, you know that. I know that there isn't a chance that we will get back together. I wouldn't be mad if you and him got together either." _

"_Ginny, I don't like him that way," I repeated. _

"_Liar," she said._

"_Fine, believe what you want." And I turned back to my book._

--

That was months ago.

Ginny asked me again a couple of weeks ago, but like last time, I lied. I always will, because I know that he will never look at me the way that I look at him.

Luna told me once, while we were in the library, that I should stop being silly and tell Harry how I felt. Once again, I lied. I told her that I didn't have feelings for him other then brotherly love. She responded with a mumbling of, "Denial," and returned to reading her book.

Recently, I have taken to trying not to sit across from Harry because, when I do, I tend to stare at him. And if anyone were to catch me doing this, it would just be another thing that they can add to their list that makes them believe that I love Harry.

It's had not to love him. I've tried and I've tired to try, but I failed miserably, especially when he does such sweet things. Like the other night when we were sitting in the Heads Common Room, studying by ourselves.

--

"_Hermione," he said in a low voice. _

_I looked up from my book and said to him. "Yes?" _

"_Do you think that we will ever be truly happy?" he asked me. _

"_Why do you ask?" _

"_Well, I just think that I'm never going to be truly happy," he said to me in a low voice. _

"_Harry, you more than anyone, deserves to be happy. After all that you have been through: losing your parents, then living with those awful people, and everything with Voldemort you deserve to be happy. But Harry, are you not happy now?" I asked, looking at him in the eye. _

"_Don't get me wrong, I am happy! I have you, Ron, and all of the Weasleys. You guys are my family and that makes me happy. But…" _

"_You want a family of your own, someone to love," I finished._

"_Yes, but I don't think that I'll ever fall in love." _

"_Oh sure you will, what about Ginny? Were you not in love with her?" I probed. _

"_Ginny was… Ginny was a distraction. She was there at the right time. I thought I had feelings for her, but really, it was just that she is like a sister to me. I really don't know what love is, so I thought that what I felt for her was love, when it clearly was not." _

"_Oh, Harry, don't say that you'll never fall in love. When the right person comes around, you'll see the difference," I said, smiling._

"_Have you ever been in love?" He asked me. _

_I look at him for a while thinking about whether to tell the truth or not._

"_Yes," I finally said. _

"_How do you know it is that you are in love?" he wondered. _

"_It's this feeling you get. It's when you can't stop thinking about the person. _

"_It's kind of hard to explain. But there are certain things, hints that will let you know. Like when you can't stop thinking about the person; when you can't stand to be apart from them; when you know every single thing about them; when you feel like your melting every time that, that person touches you, smiles at you and even looks at you. _

"_Love is when you get the feeling like your going to be sick when that person talks to you. It's when you're willing to go through hell and back for that person, to do anything that person asks of you. When all you dream about at night is that person and that person alone. When that person means everything to you, that's when you know that you're in love," I told him, while looking right into his eyes as if willing him to realize that is was him I dream about and think about constantly._

_He turns to stare into the fire. I know he is looking to see if he as ever felt any of those things. He finally smiles and turned to look at me and nodded. _

"_I understand now," He said as he got up from the floor. _

"_Thanks Hermione," he said before bending down to kiss my cheek. _

---

The fact that Harry thought he would never be happy, and wasn't sure what love was, made me love him even more. Especially when we bent down to kiss me on the cheek, something that he didn't have to do, a sweet gesture that while it made me want to jump for joy, it actually made me cry.

The fact that he just up and left let me know that he realized he loved someone and hadn't even realized it. And knowing that it would never be me was what made the tears fall from my eyes.

Like I said before, Harry is the one person in the world that deserves to be happy. And it's because of the fact that I love him, that's why as long as they ask me if I love him I'd lie.

"Herms," I heard from behind me, pulling me from my thoughts. I quickly wiped my eyes and turn around.

"What is it, Ron?" I asked.

"Do you like Harry?"

"What is it with everyone asking me if I like Harry?" I asked.

"Will you just answer the question?" he asked impatiently.

"No," I said quietly as tears start to spill from my eyes. I turned around so that Ron wouldn't see me crying.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I couldn't even answer him because I was crying so hard. I was trying hard not to let him see, but he went around, kneeling in front of me. He put his hand under my chin and pulled my head up to look at him.

For some reason, I knew that he knew the truth, and the truth about why I was crying.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

I turned my head away from him letting out a sob that I had been holding in. I finally gathered my courage and slowly shook my head. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and I said:

"It doesn't matter, Ron. Just leave it be. And for Harry's sake, every time that someone asks me if I love him, I'll lie." I said fiercely.

He just smiled at me.

"Well, you shouldn't," I heard from behind me

I quickly turn to see Harry standing there. All I could do was stare at him.

I saw Ron leave the Common Room, leaving Harry and I alone.

"Can you not stop thinking about me?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Can you not stand to be apart from me?" He wondered.

I shook my head no.

"Do you melt every time I touch you, every time I smile at you, every time I look at you?"

I nod my head yes.

"Do you dream about me, and only me?"

I nod my head yes once again.

"Do I mean everything to you?" He asked as he kneeled in front of me, like Ron had.

I look at him, and nod my head yes.

"Good, because I can't stop thinking about you; I can't stand to be apart from you; I go weak when you touch me, when you smile at me and when you look at me; I dream about you every night; and you mean everything to me," he said as he wiped the tears from my face.

But, I couldn't help but cry, because he told me everything; everything I told him in the Common Room.

He slowly leaned in and kissed me. Slowly and lightly, as if giving me a chance to pull away if I wanted to, but I didn't. He then began to kiss me a bit more passionately.

After what seems like an eternity, we pulled apart.

"I know I'm in love with you," he whispered to me. "I realized it that night I asked you about what love was."

I start to cry again, only this time they are tears of happiness.

"I Love you too," I said before he leaned in to kiss me.

I guess now, if they ask me if I love him, I won't lie.


End file.
